chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story Begins
|gold = 200 200 |exp = 200 200 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: |stage1enemies = Wave 1: 1 Armored Skeleton Soldier Wave 2: 1 Skeleton Archer Wave 3: 1 Skeleton Shieldman |stage2enemies = Wave 1: 1 Armored Skeleton Soldier Wave 2: 1 Armored Skeleton Soldier & 1 Skeleton Archer Wave 3: 2 Skeleton Axemen }} Part 1/3 Aludra [ So you came, huh? Well, let me introduce the other members. ] Aludra [ This is Nimpha. This is Slay. And that girl's Vanessa. ] Nimpha [ Hiii! I'm Nimpha! How is everyone? ] Slay [ So you're my collaborators this time. I'm looking forward to working with you. ] Vanessa [ My, quite an interesting bunch, it seems. I wonder how this will work out. ] Pirika [ N-Nice to meet you... ] Aludra [ Now, it may be a little sudden, but let's go exterminate some monsters. ] ---- Aludra [ By the way, I heard you guys haven't gotten used to fighting in a party yet. ] Pirika [ Yeah, that's true. Until recently, Hero was the only one in the Volunteer Army. ] Aludra [ Then I'll give you a brief lecture as we fight. Is everyone ready? ] Nimpha [ Oh, but of course! Only if you'll be happy, though. ] Vanessa [ As long as there aren't too many injuries, you'll hear no complaints from me. ] Pirika [ I'm so glad that you all seem like nice people. We're all counting on you! ] Aludra [ Alright, I'm sensing more and more monsters. Let's go! ] Part 2/3 Aludra [ Now, we're going to attack the enemy's main force. ] Slay [ Oh, I'm itching to fight. Don't go getting yourselves killed, alright? ] Vanessa [ And if you can, try not to get injured either. ] Pirika [ Alright! Let's go! ] Part 3/3 Aludra [ ...Whew. That's all of them. So I guess this is where we go our separate ways. ] Aludra [ You help us out today. You have my thanks. I hope we meet again. ] Pirika [ No, thank YOU! You taught us a lot. ] Nimpha [ I'm so happy you're al happy. See ya later! ] Slay [ I hope to see you someday on the battlefield. ] Vanessa [ You guys've got potential. Keep it up. ] Pirika [ ...They're gone, Hero. Hmm, I'm so tired. ] Silva [ So you're back? It looks like you're doing fine. ] Pirika [ S-Silva! Of course we are! We're the great Volunteer Army after all! ] Silva [ You've got someone who likes getting carried away, Hero, so be on your guard. ] Pirika [ Come on. I've been working my butt off for these guys. Whatever, I'm going to rest. ] Silva [ Hey, wait. That girl you brought in woke up. ] Pirika [ Huh!? Why didn't you tell us that sooner! Come on, Hero. ] ---- Pirika [ I'm pretty sure it was this room... There she is! ] Girl (Phoena) [ You're the ones who... Thank you so much for saving me. ] Pirika [ You just woke up, right? Don't strain yourself on our account. ] Pirika [ I'm Pirika. This is Hero. What's your name? ] Girl (Phoena) [ ...I... ] Phoena [ I'm Phoena. ] Pirika [ Phoena... Phoena, huh? That's a good name! ] Phoena [ Uhm...and you are...? ] Pirika [ Oh, right, almost forgot! We're the Volunteer Army. ] Pirika [ We travel all around exterminating Black Troops. ] Phoena [ ...Black Troops... Who might they be? ] Pirika [ Who are they...? They're the ones who attacked you, Phoena. ] Phoena [ Those...were Black Troops... ] Phoena [ U-uhm! By the way, who am I? Where do I come from? ] Pirika [ Huh? ...That's what we want to know. ] Phoena [ Oh dear. I can't remember anything... I don't know anything... ] Pirika [ You mean...you have amnesia? What should we do, Hero? ] Hero calm down. Pirika [ Exactly! Hero's right. ] Pirika [ But if we lost our memories, we'd be uneasy, too... ] me... Girl (Phoena) [ I'm sorry... ] Pirika [ Hey, hey! We're not criticizing you! Don't get depressed... ] Pirika [ Mmm... I got it! Hey, Phoena! ] Phoena [ Yes? ] Pirika [ Won't you come with us? ] Phoena [ With... you? ] Pirika [ Yeah. It's like I said before. We have the opportunity to travel to tons of places. ] Pirika [ So, if you travelled here and there with us, you might remember something, right? ] Phoena [ Travel...together... ] Pirika [ Hey! Hero! You gotta say something too! ] Hero travel together Phoena [ Together...with Hero... ] Phoena [ ...I'll go. Please let me go with you! ] you think it might be dangerous? Phoena [ Together...with Hero... ] Phoena [ No...I'll go. Please let me go with you! ] Phoena [ Though I might slow you down... ] Phoena [ I need to remember... I think it would be best to be with you... ] Phoena [ I don't know why, but I just feel that way... So...! ] Phoena [ Please. Please let me join the Volunteer Army. ]